Recent technological advances have integrated multiple wireless radio access technologies (RATs) into single, multi-functional wireless devices. Specialized single-function wireless devices are being replaced and/or supplemented by multi-functional wireless devices that can communicate using the various RATs. In addition, electronic communications capabilities are being integrated into a broad range of systems, including those that use traditional mechanical functions, such as vehicle entry control. A vehicle can include multiple peripheral wireless devices that can communicate with an initiating wireless device to assist with vehicle entry. One-to-one, individual, uncoordinated communication between the peripheral wireless devices and the initiating wireless device can result in overlapping communication and can extend the time needed to detect, verify, and allow for vehicle access (or entry). Wireless personal area networks for different vehicles can also overlap in area coverage resulting in additional interference.